


A snakey afternoon

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Aziraphale (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley comes in from the garden and is unable to find her wife, despite sensing the angel's presence nearby. Eventually she gives up the ridiculous game of hide and seek and her lovely wife finds her.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, GO-DIWS Prompt Sprints





	A snakey afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Do It With Style servers Prompt Sprints. Based on a selected prompt, each person has a set amount of time to write as many words based on the prompt. I wrote this one for the prompt "Snisses (Snake Kisses)"

Crowley could not find her wife. She knew, from her demonic senses, that her lovely, wonderful, angelic wife was somewhere in their cottage. She could sense her, feel her. She just wasn’t anywhere that Crowley could see. She’d looked in the bedroom and the kitchen and the study. No angel. 

“Aziraphale, where are you?” she called, making her way to the garden. 

No angel sitting in the garden with a book and a cup of tea like she’d been hoping. 

“For someone’s sake, where the devil are you?” she exclaimed.

With a huff, she put her hands on her hips and waited for Aziraphale to magically materialize. She thought if she waited long enough that Aziraphale would come to her. Surely, whatever reason Aziraphale was playing this ridiculous game of hide and seek would grow old and the angel would come out again. 

Crowley waited. 

And waited.

And waited some more.

Five minutes passed. 

“Angel!” she called, storming back into the cottage. 

She marched up the stairs and into the study where Aziraphale’s book collection had relocated when they’d moved. The room was bigger than it had any right being, considering it housed all the bookshelves full of books that had once lived in the bookshop. In the corner was Aziraphale’s favorite chair with her little table where she would set her cup of tea or cocoa. Despite Crowley having already been in that particular room and already seen that Aziraphale wasn’t there, it was still a disappointment to find the angel not there. 

Crowley sighed and sank into the chair. 

“Okay, angel, you win. Whatever game you’re playing, I give up.”

She was not sulking as she folded her arms over her chest and frowned. It wasn’t like she’d been out in the garden that long, that the angel needed to play whatever game she was playing now. And okay, there had been that one afternoon where Crowley had gone out to work in the garden and had kept working right through dinner when they had plans to go out. But they didn’t have dinner plants today. Did they? 

Crowley shook her head. No. They did not. Besides, she had plenty of time to prepare for any dinner plans they did have, if only Aziraphale would appear and tell her they had dinner plans. 

As Crowley sat, something began to move towards her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice it at first. But then it was hard to miss the giant white and gold snake slithering up the arm of the chair.

“Angel?” Crowley asked, as the snake slithered into her lap and curled up. “Oh, angel. What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Crowley gently ran her hand over Aziraphale’s scales. The angel, in snake form, nuzzled her snoot against Crowley’s palm. Crowley leaned forward and gently kissed Aziraphale on the nose. 

“Whatever you need, darling. I’ll be right here.”

Aziraphale slithered up and around Crowley’s shoulders and nuzzled against her neck. Crowley picked up one of the books off the table and began to read aloud. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to expand this to explain why Aziraphale is a snake, but decided to leave it up to readers why she's feeling snakey. Is she having a bad day? Or is she feeling particularly bastardish? You decide!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
